Thor's plan
by pokeuwithneedles
Summary: Thor plays some tricks on Pete and Sam and Jack start a secret relationship. Set in season 7 SJ DJ
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story except those you don't recognize. This is set before Sam becomes a Colonel and Jack is a general. I decided to do this in season 7 with Pete there so Janet is still around.

Sam and Jack were sitting in Sam's lab when there was a bright light and Thor appeared in front of them.

"Thor buddy long time no see" Jack said to his old friend.

"Greetings O'Neill, Major Carter" Thor said.

"Hey Thor how are you" Sam asked as Thor walked over to one of the chairs in Sam's lab and sat down.

"I am good Major Carter, however the reason I am here is because of a human known as Pete Shannaham"

At the mention of Pete's name Jack looked up at Thor.

"What about him" he asked as he looked over at Sam who was sitting there in shock.

"It has come to our attention that he has been following Major Carter around for some time and the high council has become concerned about this matter"

"What do you mean following her around" Jack asked getting a concerned look from his Major.

"We have been observing you and Major Carter for some time now and have noticed that when Major Carter isn't home there appears to be someone in there"

"What!" Sam and Jack asked at the same time.

"I made him give me back the key that I gave him when I broke up with him two months ago" Sam said still in a state of shock from what she heard.

"Are you sure he didn't cut the key while you where going out" Jack asked going over to Sam and placing his hand on her knee.

"I'm not sure but he could have" Sam said as she had a flashback of what happened the night they broke up.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Sam got home late again from the weekly team night that her team held every Friday night. As she walked in the door she heard Pete in the kitchen going through what she thought was the cupboards and when she walked into the kitchen he stopped what he was doing to look at her._

"_Where have you been you stupid bitch" he asked as he walked towards her._

'_Great his drunk' Sam thought as he approached her. "I've been with the team remember its Friday night" she said as she started to back away from Pete._

"_Bullshit you've been with that stupid Colonel of yours I always knew that you two were sleeping together behind everyone's back" he said as he slapped her across the face causing her to lose balance and fall down._

_The next thing she knew Pete was kicking her in the stomach continuously not even allowing her to speak. Once finished kicking her he lifted her by her hair and threw her into the wall and started to punch her. When Pete stopped she managed to get away from him long enough to get her zat and face him and shoot him with it. As she watched him go down she told him she never wanted to see him again and walked out the door as quick as her body would allow her._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Sam are you okay" Jack asked not even caring about there military ranks at the moment as he came over and gave her a hug to try and stop her crying.

"Would you like me to do something about this Pete O'Neill" Thor asked from where he was sitting.

"Sure if you want to" Jack said as Sam finally calmed down.

"As you wish" and with that Thor disappeared in a white light.

Jack turned to Sam to ask her why she was crying but she just shook her head saying after and they left it at that.

What do you think should be the first thing Thor does to Pete and remember its humor so something funny? I will consider all ideas and maybe use them in future chapters.

So what do you think please read then review?


	2. Chapter 2

After Thor left Jack and Sam were left alone to talk again and Jack was going to try and get Sam to tell him what was wrong so that he could help her.

"What's wrong Sam I mean you never let anyone see you cry, can you please tell me what's going on?" Jack pleaded to his 2IC.

"It's nothing Jack" Sam said before she could catch herself.

"See there is something wrong you just called me Jack you never call me that it's always Sir or Colonel so what's up with you"

Sam couldn't take it anymore and broke down in her COs arms and told him everything that Pete did to her while they were going out and how she couldn't stop him even with her training. Jack just stood there with Sam in his arms for ten minutes until she had calmed down enough top talk to him and let him help her trough it.

"Thank you jack I think I might go home for the rest of the day do you think you could drive me home because I don't think I'm in any condition to drive at the moment" Sam asked standing up.

"Sure Carter lets go" Sam looked up into his eyes while he stared down at her and they started to lean into each other until there lips met and all the built up passion was released into that one kiss. After a moment they broke apart for oxygen and Jack rested his forehead on top of Sam's while they were processing what just happened.

"Sam what about the camera" Jack asked as he looked up at the camera in the corner of her lab.

"Don't worry it's been broken for about a week" she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh ok well lets go then" he said as he helped her get all of her stuff together.

They walked up to Hammond's office to tell him that they would be off base for awhile and to only call them if needed.

30 minutes later Sam and Jack pulled up into Sam's driveway and got out of his truck and headed towards the door. As Sam unlocked the door and opened it Jack stepped in front of her before she could walk in.

"I want to make sure its safe for you first" he said as he walked in. A couple of minutes later he came back out and told her that it was safe to come inside.

Sam and Jack walked into Sam's living room and sat down on her couch and watched some TV and eventually fell asleep.

**MEANWHILE IN THOR'S SHIP**

"So that's the plan" Thor said to the rest of the Asgard high council.

With that the Asgard high council nodded their heads and disappeared.

Thor turned to the screen in front of him and started moving the white stones around the panel making the 'adjustments' that were needed for this plan to come into action.

**PETE'S HOUSE**

Pete awoke to something but he couldn't tell what it was so he went back to sleep. At 5:30 Pete's alarm went off for him to go to work so he got up and walked into his bathroom to go to the toilet and when he went to do a piss instead of it going into the toilet it went straight down his leg. Pete looked down and noticed that he had lumps on his chest so he took of his shit to see that he had breast.

"What the hell is going on" Pete yelled at the top of his lungs before calling in sick to work.

Well what do you think of this chapter. I would like to thank VisualIDentificationZeta for the idea for this chapter and I look forward to more ideas for future chapters.

Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone I am back with my story hope you all like this chapter.

**Later that day**

Pete was walking around his house trying to figure out what the hell had happened to him and how he was going to fix the problem when he all of a sudden started getting cramps in his stomach that were so bad that he couldn't move. He tried to get up to get his phone but he just collapsed straight back down to the ground and hit his head on the way down.

**Thors ship**

Thor and the rest of the Asgard were watching as this happened and couldn't contain there laughter any longer and all throughout the ship you could hear them. They beamed up Jack and Sam and when they got up there Sam was the first one to see Pete on the screen.

"What's going on here" she asked Thor to which he stopped laughing and looked at her with his big eyes.

"Well you see we are getting back at Pete for the way he treated you and we are recording it" he answered her while trying not to laugh.

Thor moved some of the stones and took the video back to the start so that Sam and Jack could watch it. They all had a good laugh then Thor beamed them back down with a copy so that they could show Hammond and the rest of the team.

Sam looked at Jack once they got back down to earth with a look of sheer terror on her face.

"It will be fine Sam they won't judge you they will help to support you and whatever decision that you make" Jack said as he wrapped his arm around her.

As they walked in to the room everyone looked at her and Jack who were still holding hands and when they sat down they still didn't let go. Hammond and the rest of the team looked at them with confusion on their faces and Hammond was the first to talk.

"What is going on here" he asked them as Jack threw the disk onto the table. They started telling them what Pete had done to Sam and what the Asgard were doing to Pete. After they were finished telling them they all sat there in silence as they all let the news digest when Daniel stood up and walked out of the room.

**Pete's house**

Pete was in his lounge room when there was a knock on the door so he went and opened to receive a punch to the face. He stood there in shock when he saw that it was ………..

DUM DUM DUM who do we think it will be please read and review


	4. Chapter 4

**Back at the SGC**

As they finished the debriefing Sam looked up and started to look around the room with a confused look on her face and she turned to her CO who was talking to Hammond about something so she walked over to them and excused herself to them.

"What's wrong Carter" Jack asked her.

"Daniels gone Sir he left after I told everyone what was going on and I just thought that it was because he couldn't stand to listen anymore" she said as they started walking out the door while Hammond started to call Daniels phone.

Once they got out to the parking lot they jumped into Jacks truck and started to head to where Pete lives and they were hoping that Daniel hadn't done anything to bad yet.

**Pete's house**

Pete was sitting on his bed holding his bleeding nose while looking at Daniel who was holding his hand from when he punched Pete. Daniel looked at Pete for the first time and saw what the Asgard had done to him and started laughing while Pete just stared at him when all of a sudden Pete was gone and the door got slammed open and the rest of his team was standing there looking around the room.

"Where is Pete Daniel" Jack asked while walking over to him.

"I don't know he was just here and then he was gone it looked like an Asgard beam" he said as they walked out and back to Jacks truck and they left to go back to the base.

When Pete woke up his was on an asgard ship and he saw all the asgard watching him and when he stood up he could see something out of the corner of his eye and he turned around and as he looked up he let out a scream that sounded like a girl and he started trying to hide his hair and eyebrows so that no one could see it and he was suddenly beamed down into a closet some were so he walked out and he was at the police station that he worked at and everyone just started to laugh so hard that they were rolling around on the ground in tears and laughter.

His captin walked out of his office and stared at him then yelled for him to come into his office and as they walked in there everyone was talking pictures of him and recording videos so they could send them to everyone they know.

What do you think? Please read and review and be nice


End file.
